Oh Baby
by SarenKolX5-442
Summary: Logan and Max find out the consequence of a night of passion. (chapter 2 & 3 are up!)
1. I'm What!

Comments: I wrote this when I read the end of Ep 7 and the teasers for Ep 8 for Virtual Season 3. This is what I'd like to see happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
  
Logan's room  
  
  
Logan woke up tired, really tired. He glanced at his watch and figured that he'd gotten only three hours of sleep. It had been a long time since he had an experiance like the night before. He had never had anyone wake up and jump hi a second time in the night, let alone a third.   
  
He looked down at the sleeping form curled up in his arms and smiled. Max looked so small and vunerable, although he knew better. Logan wanted nothing more but to fall back into a deep slumber with her, but his mind was awake and sleep didn't want to come. It's wasn't long before Max started to stir and wake up. Logan brushed a strand of hair from har face.   
  
"Good morning my angel." He said softly.  
  
Max's eyes immediatley snapped open. Three questions raced through her mind; 'Where am I?' 'what happened?' 'whose arms am I in?'  
  
Logan felt Max's body tense and his face fell. 'She's gonna run now.' he thought. But memories of the night before came back to her and she relaxed and snuggled into Logan's warm body.  
  
"Good Morning" she replied.  
  
"Sleep well?" Logan asked as she shifted to look at him.  
  
"Yep. You?"  
  
Logan sighed and laid his head back on the pillow, "I've never been so tired in all my life."   
  
"Poor mortal," Max joked, "SO go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You've been tired a lot lately." Max threw him a worried look.  
  
"I'm fine really."  
  
Max didn't beleive him, "Still, I want you to go see Aveta about it"  
  
"Okay" Logan brightened up as he got an idea. "Come with me?"  
  
Max smiled, "Sure." She figured she would walk him to the medical bay and then head to the command center.  
  
  
Medical  
  
  
Aveta was near the door when Max and Logan arrived. She looked to the couple and a big smile broke out on her face. "Well, I guess congradulations are in order."  
  
Logan tried unsucessfully to hide a grin as Max's face turned bright red.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Max asked. She hed done her best to not have a JBF'd look when she left Logan's room.  
  
"It will be in a few months." Max's look turned to one of confusion while Logan's became one of total shock.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked excitedly.  
  
"Sure about what?" Max was getting upset that she was being left out of the loop.  
  
Aveta just smiled "So Logan, how have you been feeling?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Logan countered.  
  
"And no one's answering mine!" Max was getting impatient.  
  
"We can run a test but I'm 90% sure."  
  
"About what!" Max exclaimed making Aveta cringe. Remembering Aveta's sensitive hearding she quickly added "Sorry."  
  
"You're pregnant Max." Aveta stated simply. "I can tell because your heart rate has elivated and your blood has become more enriched with nutriants."  
  
Logan broke out into a large silly grin. Max dropped into a nearby chair, it was her turn to be in complete shock. Logan's face dropped when she looked up at him. He could tell that she didn't know how to feel about this.  
  
"It's okay Max." He said as he closed the distance between them.   
  
"A baby." Max stated blankly. Logan kneeled down and took Max's hands in his.   
  
"We're going to have a baby." a large smile played over Max's face, Logan mirrored the action.   
  
  
They were lost in the thought until Aveta broke the moment. "Logan, you still haven't answered my question."  
  
Max broke in before Logan could deny anything. "He's been really tired lately, more that he should be."  
  
Aveta sighed, "I was afraid of this, it's the virus."  
  
Max immediatley jumped up and away from Logan.   
  
Logan looked heartbroken, "So the virus is back?"  
  
"It never left," she explained, "your body just found a way to fight it."  
  
"So what happened?" Asked Max.  
  
"Logan's body was producing enough anti-bodies to combat the virus in the small amount of contact that you two were having. Bt now since your contact has increased, his body is working over time to make to anti-bodies." She turned toward Logan, "Your body will adjust in a few weeks, in the mean time, cutting back on your contact will help with the side effects."  
  
Logan and Max both let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding.  
  
"That's great news." Logan said at last.  
  
"As happy as I am about all of this, I have to get to command." Max turned to Logan, "Just to check on things." Logan nodded and gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek before ther departed and headed thier seperate directions.  
  
  
Comments: Okay, If anyone likes this I'll continue it. 


	2. Facing Mole and Alec

Comments: Okay, as far as Aveta knowing about Max without touching her, If I remember right she can sence vital signs with out touching. (she did when Logan was sick) So she could tell about Max's eart beat and I'm thinking maybe Max gave off some sort of indication about the rest. I hope that clears it up.  
  
Thanks to everyone for all the responces. Wow! I really didn't expect any.  
  
  
  
Command center  
  
  
Max walked into the command center and looked around. It had been quiet lately and she wondered how long it would last. Max noticed Alec and Mole talking by the computers, once agian Mole was saying how he would do things different if he were in charge.   
  
"Look Mole," Alec began, "Max has been living with the ordinaries longer than either of us. She knows how to handle them."  
  
"Yes," Mole countered, "We all know how much Max loves to handle the ordinaries."  
  
"Thanks for the vote or confidence Mole." Max said sarcastically. "Nice to see your on my side of the fight." Mole and Alec turned toward Max.  
  
"Max, I'm just saying that your not equipt for this anymore, living out with these ordinaries," He said the word as if it were a nasty taste in his mouth, "Has made you soft. They are willing, no they want to kill us and you still want to make some kind of peace with them. Come on Max, your fighting a lost cause."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do." Max asked. Mole was really close to ruining her good mood.  
  
"Leave this place, go find someplace that we can live without all this."  
  
"And where exactly is that Mole?" part of Max wanted to beleive that was possible, but she knew there would never be any safe place until people understood that the transgenetics were no threat.  
  
"I don't know, somewhere." Mole sat down turned to one of the computers surveying the security cameras.  
  
"Look Mole," Max said as she walked up to him. "I know this all is frustrating, but I need to know we're on the same team here. If you're not up to all of this just say so and you can go do your own thing. I would hate to see you go because I need you here, now more than ever. Most of all I need you to trust me." Max paused for an answer, when she didn't get one she continued. "I know I can count on you Mole, question is what can I count on you for? To be with me or agianst me?"  
  
"I'm with you, for now."  
  
"Not for now Mole! There is no for now, I need a yes or no, for as long as this takes."  
  
"I can't give you that answer, not now. But for the time being, I'm on your side." Max sighed, this was a battle she didn't need. It was one thing to have issues with the people outside the walls of terminal city, but fights within could destroy everything they've worked for.   
  
Max looked at a loss for how to respond to Mole's admission. "Alright." She said finally.   
  
Mole got up and walked out. "I need a beer."   
  
Turning back toward Alec, Max caught him staring at her. "what?" She asked.  
  
"You, normally you would have threatened to kick Mole's butt. And then you would have threatened mine for staring at you. What's going on?" Suddenly Alec's face widdened in shock. "You did it didn't you?"  
  
"Did what?" Max acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"You had sex! S. E. X. Sex!" Max let out a small smile. Alec couldn't beleive it, "About time! So where's Logan, did ya tire him out?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Max responded with a cryptic smile and seeing that every thing was fine she left Alec with a silly grin on his face. She knew it wouldn't be long now till all of TC knew, but suprisingly Max didn't care.  
  
  
  
Logan's quarters  
  
  
Logan had managed to get most of the festivities from the night before cleaned up. He was about to fold his blanket when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw that it was Max. "Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself," she replied, "We need to talk about what's happened."  
  
'This doesn't sound good.' Logan thought, but all he said was "Okay."  
  
He led her to his bunk and they sat down. Logan found himself almost scared to hear what she had to say, everything was finally starting to be perfect between them.  
  
"I don't think we should tell anyone just yet." Max started. Logan felt a wave of releif come over him.  
  
"What ever you think is best Max, I won't say a word. But you know," He placed his hand on her flat, tone belly, "After a while someone's bound to notice the little bulge."  
  
Max placed her hand over his and sighed, "I know, we'll deal with that when it comes. BUt right now I don't need to give anyone a reason to say I'm unfit because I'm carrying our child." She looked into Logan's eyes, "Our child, I like the sound of that."  
  
Logan smiled, but then he turned he conversation to a more serious tone, "Mole giving you a hard time?"  
  
Max broke the eye contact and looked to the floor. "He doesn't think I have what it takes to handle everything. He says we should find some quiet uninhabited place to live, out of the way of the 'ordinaries'," she made quote marks with her fingers to emphasise the word. "But that would only work for maybe a few years, and then we'd be running agian. This needs to stop."  
  
Logan new there was nothing he could say right then, so he just gathered her up in his arms and held her close.  
  
"Logan, the virus." Max reminded him.  
  
"I don't care." And he held her closer.  
  
  
  
  
Comments: Okay I know what I want to do with Chapter 3 I just have to write it. 


	3. Tell tale cookies

Comments: This picks up two months from where the last chapter left off.  
  
  
  
Command Center  
  
  
It had been quiet lately. There was a few runins with the national guard outside and a few more transgentics needed help getting to safety, but other than that, things were quiet. Alec liked it that way. Eyes only was back into full swing, Logan wasn't sure if it was having any real effect but Alec kept reminding him that every bit helped. He sat back to see what the news was reporting on them today when Joshua ran into the room in an almost panicked state. He ran up to him and grabbed Alec by the shift lifting him a foot off the ground. Alec saw the look in his friend's face and wondered what was so important that Joshua would act like this.  
  
"Alec, Little Fella, cookies everywhere, tossing and throwing and you come now." Joshua didn't wait for an answer. He placed Alec back on the ground and practically dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Cover for me!" Was all Alec could get out to Dix as he was dragged away.  
  
  
  
Outside Command building  
  
  
Max was almost to the door when Joshua came barreling out, a confused Alec in his wake. The three collided and fell into a heep on the ground. Upon seeing Max, Joshua immediately jumped up and pulled Alec off of Max. He silently waited for Max to stand back up.  
  
'Great,' Max thought, 'I get a little sick and he goes to get the biggest mouth in the place.' "Report!" She spat.  
  
Alec threw his hands up in a surrendering guesture. "Don't look at me, the big guy here came in talking about you tossing cookies and dragged me out here. Care to explain what's going on?"  
  
She glared at the two men before her. "I'm Fine!" She was about to walk past them when Joshua grabbed Max and lifted her off the ground.   
  
"No little fella, you sick!" Max tried to struggle but she was no match for her friend. Alec just laughed as Joshua proceeded to carry Max to medical.  
  
  
  
Medical  
  
  
Joshua placed Max on a cot and left to find one of the medics. Alec sat down next to the cot and surveyed his friend. She was a little pale and flushed but otherwise she looked okay.   
  
Max looked at Alec and said once agian, "I'm Fine!"  
  
"Max, if your throwing up, then your sick; and people like us dont get sick. This could be a new toxin or something." Max rolled her eyes but Alec continued. "Do you want to walk all over Terminal city contagious?"  
  
"I'm not contagious."   
  
"So what's making you sick." he asked.  
  
"None of your buisness, and I've already been here for this and there's not much anyone can do. I'll be fine in a few hours."  
  
"Until tomorrow morning." Aveta's voice entered the room before she did. "I thought I told you to take it easy Max. If your feeling queasy sit down for a minute. How do you expect to make use of the vitamins I've given you if you can't keep anything down."  
  
"what's wrong with her doc?" Alec asked.  
  
Aveta spoke two words Max dreaded Alec hearing, "Morning sickness." Just as Max had expected, Alec just about fell to the floor laughing.   
  
"Morning sickness.....that means....." Alec couldn't even finish his sentance he was laughing so hard. Joshua just stared in awe at Max's still flat stomache.  
  
"I don't see a baby." Joshua said turning to Aveta with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"It will be another months or two before she starts to show Joshua." She looked at Max, "You need to rest, the morning sickness should pass in a week or two, until then you are on limited duty. You can't push your self too hard."  
  
Alec recoved from his laughter and looked at Max in concern. "Does Logan know?" Max looked around from something to throw at him but nothing looked heavy enough.  
  
"Yes he knows, he was with me when I found out." Suddenly Max was off the cot and had her hands around Alec's neck holding him to her face forcing him to look into her eyes. "Don't think of telling anyone, especially Mole. Or you'll wish you died in that fire back at Manticore."  
  
Alec knew she was serious and decided it might be better to do as she asked. "He'll find out in a month or two anyways Max, you heard the doc, you be showing." Max let go of him and sat back down.   
  
"I know"   
  
Aveta grabbed Joshua's arm and motioned for him to follow her to another area. "Come on Joshua, I can use your help on something." Joshua took one more look at Max's belly and followed the medic.  
  
"Max," Alec said placing his hand on her shoulder, "I'll do what I can to help, you may not be able to go out and kick butt but there are enough of us here to cover that department. Your brain," He taped a finger on the top of her head, "Is what we've got the most use for, and a baby's not going to affect your skills for directing a mission by comms."  
  
Max smiled, "I hope your not the only one who thinks that. Thanks Alec." She looked up at him and chuckled, "Since when are you a nice guy?"  
  
Alec smiled, "I'm a lot of things." And with that he got up and headed back to command.  
  
Max sighed and stood up, she wanted to go back to command but she was tired, and hungry. Since her stomache was now empty, she decided to go try and find Logan and see if he was up for lunch.  
  
  
  
Latrines  
  
  
Logan was doing the one duty he really hated here, latrine duty. With his family being well off he never really had to this type of work. But he felt it was worth it to be with Max. When they found out Max was pregnant, Logan took over her latrine duty as well, which turned out to be more of an annoyance than he thought it would be. He was close to finishing when Max walked up behind him.  
  
"Need some help?" Max asked as she neared.  
  
"Yea actually, I'm almost finished here but I gotta take these supplies back." Max grabbed a bucket and filled it with cleaning material as Logan finished up. The two walked off the put the materials away.  
  
"Up for some lunch?" Max started.  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Are you up for it? I heard you got sick agian this morning." Max sighed, it was getting harder and harder to keep her pregnancy quiet.  
  
"I'm feeling better. In fact, I'm starving." Logan smiled at her.  
  
"I got an idea," Logan said, "How about we go back to my place, I get a quick shower cause I'm a mess," He gestured to his filthy clothes and hands, "And I whip you up something to eat."  
  
"You don't have to." Max replied, but she beemed at him anyways.  
  
"Yes I do, the mess hall doesn't let anyone in for lunch for another hour and I'll bet you don't feel like waiting that long." He smiled at Max to let her know he really wanted to, then he took her hand in his and they both smiled.  
  
  
  
Comments: Okay what does everyone want next? Should Mole confront her about her being sick? 


End file.
